


Snapshots

by Grimmalkerie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Intern AU, love square shenanagains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmalkerie/pseuds/Grimmalkerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and one-shots, ranging anywhere between one hundred words to a thousand. Mostly focused on Love Square shenanigans, and various AU's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots

You aren't supposed to be blushing when your boss's son takes off his shirt.

Even if he is a model (And a pretty darn cute one at that.)

Even if you're just now noticing he has back freckles.

Even if he's only wearing a swimsuit.

And now he's frowning and you wish you could die, because you're noticing he's looking straight at you and the way his eye brow crinkles in concern is slowly killing you.

And he's walking over and he's asking if you're alright.

And you want to say no, but your mouth is stammering yes.

And it's not like he'd understand anyways.

Because how do you say 'I love you' when you can barely manage to say 'Hi'?


End file.
